Forgotten.Chat
The Forgotten.Chat story takes place in Austin, Texas, 2019. A 23 year old, Micheal Greenwood, decided to get a supposedly "Scary Mod" titled Minedeath.exe. Turns out, the mod is hacked and is an instant death trap. Here's the story. It's a long read, so get your popcorn ready. 4 people surrounded the table. Two men, one being a police officer, and a woman. A small audio device was placed on the table. The device said: "Begin audio prompt in 3, 2, 1." A male voice came through the speaker. "My name is Micheal Greenwood. I am 23 and live in Austin, Texas. I messed up. It was a rainy September day, and I got bored of sitting around, looking through social media, so I decided to go on a nostalgia trip. "Minecraft..." The word rolled off my tongue like a speech that was practiced for years. I hadn't played since it went Alpha in 2009, but I needed a break. When I played Minecraft with my younger brother, James, we would spend hours playing the game on our sucky block computer, creating monuments that were later abandoned in the depths of our worlds and later corrupted. We also used mods. I thought, "A mod won't hurt, right?" and went searching for the scariest one I could find. I never used the scary ones when I was younger, being the wuss I was, but now I was ''23. ''A spooky mod wouldn't faze my game play. I scrolled through the pages of mods, looking at "Herobrine Worlds" and ".exe seeds," just for them to be crappy mods put together by some nine year old. I thought it was a lost cause and was about to look for shaders until I found it- Minedeath.exe. "Finally!" I thought. "Something that isn't titled 'Herobrine!'" I should have gotten shaders. I looked to find a description but... nothing. Just a picture with a red Minecraft sky. The water in the picture was also red, the grass looked dead, and the trees were missing their leaves. I laughed off the unsettling image and downloaded the mod to my drive as "minedeath1.exe" and decided to save the image to send to my friends for a quick laugh, which mysteriously saved as "forgotten.jpg." I booted up the game. Even the title screen was changed! The normal "Minecraft" at the top of the screen now said "Minedeath," and the yellow text said, to my surprise, "forgotten.jpg." The only option was start. With a cold chest, I pressed it. Black text appeared on my screen. "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO TURN BACK. TURN OFF YOUR COMPUTER AND BURN IT OR DIE IN THIS GAME." I laughed at its poor attempt to scare me. I pressed the button titled "Continue" and the game started by itself. No option screen. Just put me in the world. The game was in survival, which I expected, but my chunk distance was lowered. I could only see about 10 blocks in front of me before it faded off into the red sky. I moved around realizing I had slowness on for... infinity? My skin also changed. It now looked like me. I always used the Steve skin, but now it looked exactly how I did. Brown hair, green eyes, jeans, and an olive green jacket with a black shirt. This is what got me scared. A chat box appeared on the left side of my screen, the same as the black text on the title. "Hello," it said. "You can call me Help.Chat. I am here to guide you throughout this mod." I responded to myself, "Now I have a robot chat helping me." To my surprise, she responded. "Yes. And I can read your thoughts. You have correctly determined my gender as female." I rolled my eyes and said, "Okay, what do I do? Punch trees, make a fortress, kill some cows?" Help.Chat sent a '-_-' emoji, which was followed with, "Trying to play normally out here wont work. You have infinite mining fatigue at maximum level. Also, don't move real quick." I stopped my character as a figure raced in the trees. It was horrific. It was Steve, but... It wasn't. It had a gaping mouth on its chest with pure white Herobrine-esque eyes. I stood in shock as it vanished just as quickly as it appeared, leaving only bloody, pixelated footprints. I exclaimed to Help.Chat, "What was that!?" "Every entity here counts as a .Chat entity. That was one of the Forgotten.Chat's." "ONE OF THEM!?!?" I yelled at the monitor. "Hush." Help.Chat responded. "They can hear you, but they cannot see you. If you yell, they will find you. They can also listen for your footsteps. If you hear a rumbling noise, like a tree falling, it means one is near and you must stop moving." I shrugged and said, "Alright, sounds easy enough. What happens if I get caught?" "The Red Room video will play on your screen, killing you." My eyes widened. I dared not to scream, knowing if I did I would die. "You also cannot leave the game. It will not let you. Turning off your PC won't work either. If you try and leave this desk, you will die." I stood silent. All of a sudden, one of the Forgotten.Chat's rushed by, leaving blue footprints this time. "So they leave paint trails?" I said once it left. "Not paint." Help.Chat said. "Sometimes blood, other times molten metals and plastics." I eventually stumbled across a flower forest of wither roses after seeing a green and purple Forgotten.Chat. "How many are there?" I asked Help.Chat. "A whole rainbow, plus brown, gray, black, and..." She paused. "PINK." She said this in all caps and in pink letters. I could already tell this was the big boss character. "So the big, beefy, tough Forgotten.Chat is a pretty pink pri-" Help.Chat interrupted me. "DON'T INSULT THEM OR THEY WILL COME." She said again in pink letters. I said, "Yeah, right." Then continued on through the forest. I saw it, then. The pink one Help.Chat was talking about. It's eyes were pink instead of white, and left behind bigger foot prints. Eventually I reached the Farlands. "This is where the normal world meets ours." Said Help.Chat. "You cannot leave." "Why not?" I said. "The Farlands doesn't let anyone in or out of it's walls. You are stuck here, destined to walk these cursed forests for all eternity, or die trying." I shivered. "No...this...can't be the end for me." I responded. Help.Chat's text just turned pink. She just told me that she was the pink Forgotten.Chat. Lily, James, I love you. My daughter, Pi-" The audio became glitchy. A female voice, similar to that of a child's, came through the recorder. "We are those worlds and masterpieces you left to rot. We are the corrupted dreams that you spent your life on, then cast aside and discarded. Now you shall feel our pain." The audio tape ended. James was sitting at the table, tears streaming down his face. Micheal's wife, Lily, was also crying. Outside the room, Micheal's 8-year-old daughter stood, hugging a Minecraft sheep plushie. Lily came out from the room, her eyes red and face wet with tears. She didn't want to tell her daughter that her dad had died. That he had been found dead at his computer. The girl tugged at her mothers dress. "Why are you sad, mommy?" She said. "Nothing, Piper." Lily said. "Nothing at all." Lily took Piper by the hand and lead them out to the car. Once they got home, Lily turned to her daughter. "I'm going to run errands. Be home in 30 minutes!" Once her mother left, Piper ran over to her father's computer and pressed the word "Continue" on the screen. "Hello." said a chat on the left side of the screen. "My name is Help.Chat." Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Wall of Text Category:Entities Category:Cliche Category:First Pastas Category:Haunted World Category:Supernatural